A direct Sequence Spread Spectrum (DSSS) system is inherently capable of supporting multi-cell and multi-user access applications through the use of orthogonal spreading codes. The initial access of the physical channel and frequency planning are relatively easier because of interference averaging in a DSSS system. It has been widely used in some existing wireless networks. However, a DSSS system using orthogonal spreading codes, may suffer severely from the loss of orthogonally in a broadband environment due to multi-path propagation effects, which results in low spectral efficiency.
In broadband wireless communications, Multi-Carrier (MC) technology is drawing more and more attention because of its capability. An MC system such as an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) system is capable of supporting broadband applications with higher spectral efficiency. An MC system mitigates the adverse effects of multi-path propagation in wireless environments by using cyclic prefixes to extend the signal period as the data is multiplexed on orthogonal sub-carriers. In effect, it converts a frequency selective channel into a number of parallel flat fading channels which can be easily equalized with simple one-tap equalizers. The modulator and the demodulator can be executed efficiently via the fast Fourier transform (FFT) with much lower cost. However, MC systems are vulnerable while operating in multi-user and multi-cell environments.